the outsiders
by natsu d uchiha
Summary: Konoha, a normal twenty-first century city to the common eye. But for the those who know it's past, know that it holds a great secret. Behind the scenes there's an underground world thats ruled by the strongest yakuza families. Now a group of teens will go against the entire city and its leaders to take revenge and try to salvage whats left of there lives. SASUSAKU NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

Konoha city is a large city located right next to the ocean. Almost all of Japans foreign trades went through konoha due to its large harbor and good location. It´s a city filled with life and hardworking citizens going through their everyday lives. Konoha is a normal twenty-first century city to the common eye. But for the people who know its history, knows that it holds a great secret. Behind the scenes there's an underground world that´s run by the strongest yakuza families. Families that are said to be around since the city was founded. Some even say that they played a large role when it was founded. These yakuza were the unofficial royal families of konoha and their word was law. Now a group of teens will go against the entire city and its leaders to take revenge for the death of their families.

On a sunny morning Konoha city was filled with traffic. The people were roaming the streets. There wasn't a single street that was empty throughout the city. All of the major streets were filled with small and large businesses. The shops varied from small cafes to large super markets. Everything was the same. There was only one difference. On a bus a certain raven haired teen, with an emotionless expression, was patiently waiting to reach his destination. His cool demeanor indicated that he didn't have anywhere to go. But in reality he was anxious. He has been waiting for this moment for more than five years. His name was Sasuke uchiha. Accompanying him was his friend Naruto uzumaki. He was a blond haired teen who was the same age as his companion. While on the bus, Naruto told his friend ¨look at all the buildings, I can´t believe how much the city has changed¨. The blond teen was more lighthearted than his friend. He looked around exited like a kid visiting a toy shop.

Both teenagers arrived at konoha high school and exited the bus. They looked at the building and understood why this school was considered one of the best high schools in the country. The building was a modern architectural with a beautiful landscape. As they were getting off the bus, both teens looked at each other and Naruto who was more outspoken said ¨let's just hope we finally find her. We've looked in Mexico than the U.S. and now we´re back here¨. They walked towards the front garden and Naruto asked his friend ¨are we really going to look around this place, it´s bigger than most colleges ¨. The Uchiha started to looked around and answered ¨yea we don't have a choice. This was the last place she was seen, according to our intel¨. The uchiha started to walk into the crowd of the students and told Naruto ¨lets split up text me if you find her ¨. Both teens headed into different directions hoping they would finally find her.

After a couple of minutes of searching both teens ended up in an outdoor cafeteria that was surrounded by a beautiful garden. From what Sasuke could tell the students were waiting for the bell to ring and time was running out. Naruto walked behind him and whistled while saying ¨have you seen this place it has two pools and a koi pond¨. Sasuke sighed he didn't know why Naruto acted so carefree. The uchiha knew that his friend felt the same way about their situation. They both knew they had to find her so they can take back part of what was taken from them. Even if they couldn't bring back their parents. At least they could take back their lives and get revenge while doing it.

Both teens took a seat at an empty table. While Naruto laid his head down from exhaustion, the uchiha looked around and noticed a large sakura tree. He stared at said tree and realized it was similar to the tree that was just outside the Konoha´s Mercy Hospital. As he took in the air and the fragrance of that tree, it brought back his past and emotions he thought he had buried long ago.

The uchiha stared through the tree reminiscing on an old memory. He then realized it was more of a blurred dream than a memory. Sasuke could barely remember her face. But what he would never forget was what that girl did for him. He will never forget the words that she spoke to him. The same words that managed to keep him from going insane. Even though it was a very impactful moment in his life, father time erased most of the encounter. But what he will never forget was the color of her hair and her beautiful eyes that healed him when he needed it the most it. The uchiha wondered if he would ever see her again. Maybe if he finished his assignment and completed his revenge. One day he could look her up. Sasuke finally broke from his trance. He knew he didn't have time for that right now. he was on a mission and it was crucial for his plans.

After a while of thinking Sasuke noticed that a group of girls were sitting on a table. Sasuke thought that with a little bit of luck he would find the girl he was looking for. The first girl he noticed was a blond haired girl and knew it couldn't be her. Second to sit down was an indigo hair girl with familiar lavender colored eyes. He knew she belonged to the hyuga family, one of the families he had to destroy. His blood started to boil and his heart started to pound ferociously. It was all from looking at that hyuga girl. Than Sasuke´s heart skipped a beat and he felt a cold shiver run through his spine. It was all thanks to who he saw next. It was a pink haired girl with green eyes. Such a rare trait that he had only seen once before on that fateful day, when his parents passed away. He knew it was just a coincidence, no matter how rare. It couldn't be her. The last of the group was a red haired girl and he knew it had to be her. She had the same red spiky hair and wore glasses.

Since classes were about to start the uchiha knew it was his chance to find out if it was her. Sasuke knew that his friend Naruto was more social so he tapped him on the shoulder and the blond teen looked up with drool falling from his mouth. The uchiha nodded towards the girls and the uzumaki immediately knew what his friend meant. The blond teen wiped the drool from his mouth and walked towards the group of girls.

Naruto sat down on the table where the four girls were sitting and he smiled. The pink haired girl looked over and smiled awkwardly at the blond teen. After a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence Naruto started a conversation ¨hi my name is Naruto nice to meet you¨. Naruto impatiently waited for the girls to present themselves. The blond hair teen was the first to present herself ¨my name is ino yamanaka¨. Ino smiled and looked at the pink haired girl and then she continued ¨hi I'm sakura haruno nice to meet you¨. Sakura looked towards her friend with the lavender eyes. Said girl was quietly sitting down and staring at Naruto. She tried her best to hide the surprised expression that reflected from her lavender colored eyes and luckily no one noticed, except for Naruto. Naruto quickly remembered her and he also remembered what his parents had once told him about her and her family. Sakura than brought Naruto back to the present. She said ¨her name is hinata hyuga¨. Naruto than thought to himself ´yea it´s definitely her Hinata Hyuga´. Sakura continued ¨sorry she´s really shy and doesn't really talk to boys¨. After a moment of waiting all three girls and Naruto looked over towards the red head. But said girl wouldn't even look over at them. That is until sakura faked coughed to catch her attention. Said girl looked towards the group and her eyes were drawn towards Naruto. His face reminded her of someone from her past. She stared at him in shock and it surprised the rest the girls. Except for hinata, who knew who he was. Karin was Still in shock and without thinking the red head blurted out her name ¨Karin¨. Before she could finish, a voice that none of the girls had heard before finished her name ¨Uzumaki¨. Ino, and sakura thought they heard wrong because since the beginning of the school year Karin would present herself as Karin Chang. Hinata also knew who she was but she kept it to herself, without telling a soul. The group of girls looked where the voice came from. They saw Sasuke as he walked towards them. He grabbed Karin by the hand and pulled her away. Naruto soon followed while waving bye to the rest of the girls, leaving them speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes had passed since the incident in the garden. After said incident most students ignored it and figured it was a love- hate relationship. All of the students who witnessed the passionate exchanged between the two teens were now in their classrooms. All of karins friends were also in their first class, wondering just what had happened and what did those two boys want with Karin.

Sakura sat in her desk with a blank stare, looking at no one in particular. From the outside she looked calm, but inside her mind a thousand thoughts were going through her brain. Scenarios after scenarios were being processed in her head and the more she thought things threw the worst they became. Sakura first came to the conclusion that it was her ex-boyfriend who came to their school to win Karin back. But after a while, scarier thoughts started to roam in her head. than her thoughts reached the point where she was sure that those two boys kidnapped Karin so they could steal her organs or worst yet they wanted to prostitute her. What worried her the most was that Karin spoke little of her past, so she didn't have much to go on. But what made things even worse was that those two boys looked like thugs. Especially the raven hair boy. When sakura looked into his eyes, she felt a terrifying chill run through her whole body. It was as if his eyes were full of anger, she could feel the hatred drip from his black onyx colored eyes. This situation made her worry for her friend.

Meanwhile an indigo haired girl was quietly watching sakura from the back of the class. This girl was named hinata hyuga, who also happened to be one of karins friend. She was also worried for Karin but not for the same reason as sakura. Hinata knew well who those two boys were and why they took kain. But that's what scared her the most. She knew that hell was going to break lose and it was all going to revolve around Karin, sasuke and Naruto.

What also worried her was what would her father say when he finds out that Naruto and sasuke were back in town. Also what would happen with that promise that was made long ago. Hinata wondered ´is it still valid since his parents are dead and what will the council say about this´, but what worried her the most was, what if he wasn't interested at all.

Her thoughts were than interrupted by a blond haired girl´s words ¨are you ok hinata¨. Said girl looked over to her left and said ¨yea I'm ok ino. Don't worry¨. Hinata returned to her mindscape and said to herself ¨well whatever happens I can't tell anybody that Naruto and sasuke are back, it's the least I can do for them¨. She looked out the window and said gently ¨naruto stay safe´´, luckily no one heard her.

First period was over, sakura hastily picked up her school supplies and headed outside the classroom. Luckily she was assigned the same dorm as Karin and that's where they became good friends. While walking through the hallways sakura thought to herself ´I'm going to go check on Karin, if she´s not at the dorm I'll stop by her next class´.

Sakura finally reached the girls dorm and stood outside her room shocked. Sakura thought to herself ´why is the door open´. She reached for the door and overheard a conversation from the inside. A masculine voice said, ¨Karin we need to leave now before it's too late¨. As soon Sakura heard that mans voice she ran inside. She recognized that voice. It was the same guy who pulled Karin away.

When Sakura ran inside her room she found exactly what she was imagining. Karin was packing her things while Sasuke was looking out the window. She than yelled ¨what the hell is happening here¨. Sakura noticed Karin stopped packing up her things and looked up at her. Karin turned around and sat on her bed right next to her luggage. The pink haired girl also noticed that the blond kid from earlier who called himself Naruto was casually laying on her bed. She then said ¨this is not your house, get the hell out of here¨. Naruto stood up from the bed, but before he could apologize Sasuke said ¨don't worry we´re leaving, come on Karin let´s go¨.

Sasuke started to walk towards the exit but Sakura stood in the middle of the hallway, with open arms to prevent anyone from leaving. With a determine look she told Sasuke ¨you're not going anywhere with her¨. Sasuke walked straight to sakura and said ¨move little girl we have things to do¨. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach and asked her self ´is this what fear feels like. I've never felt this feeling before¨. Despite her legs going numb, she pushed away that uncertain feeling and told sasuke ¨No you're not taking her anywhere. She belongs here at with the people who care about her¨.

Sakura was concentrated on trying to intimidate Sasuke that she fell to relies that Karin was standing next to Sasuke. That is until she heard the red head say ¨sakura it´s okay, I have to go with them.¨. Karin grabbed her friends' hands and gently pushed them down until Sakura´s hands were by her side. Sakura asked her friend ¨why it´s not safe to go with these delinquents¨. Sakura waited for an answer but it seemed like she wasn´t going to get one.

Sasuke´s face showed that his already short patience was coming to an end. Than an idea popped into his head. Quickly he began to analyze the situation and came to the perfect solution. He thought to himself ´I can use this little thing. Besides we´re going to need a fifth member and if I play my cards right I can control her with little trouble.

Sasuke´s expression changed. A now mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. He pretended to think things through. Everyone in the room stayed quiet until Sasuke finally spoke ¨fine I'll let her stay here with you under one condition¨. Sakura interrupted Sasuke before he could finish ¨and who the hell do you think you are, God? you don't own her you jerk, so why should I listen to you¨.

Sasuke´s eye brow twitched in annoyance of sakura. He then thought to himself ´soon I will own you and I'm going to put you in your place¨. Sasuke regained his composure and said ¨because if you beat me at chess I will leave and never bother you two. But if I win Karin is coming with me no questions asked. And not only that, you will have to come with me and be my servant for a year¨. Naruto interacted the interaction between the two and said ¨Sasuke are you sure about this. This doesn't seem right¨. Before sasuke could answer Naruto Sakura answered ¨fine I'll do it. Just remember to keep your word, that is if you have one¨. She mentally told herself ´I can´t wait to kick his ass Luckily he doesn't know I'm the chess club president, I´ve even made it to the finals in the nationals´.

After Karin pleaded sakura not to go through the match began. It didn't matter how much Naruto and Karin were against it.


	3. Chapter 3

One day had passed since sakura met naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was waking up in an unfamiliar apartment. The sun´s rays went through the window and landed on sakura´s face. She moaned in annoyance and opened her eyes. She mentally said to herself ´I can´t believe that jerk beat me. Who would have thought he was that good´? She got up from the floor, where she was laying and started to pick up the blankets. While folding them she told Karin ¨get up, I don't want to go to the kitchen by myself. I don't want to see him¨. Karin responded ¨just go, you know I'm not a morning person. Make me some pancakes while you're at it¨. Sakura responded ¨so what, I´m your slave too¨. The pink haired girl turned around towards her friend and noticed she was fast asleep again. Sakura sighed and said ¨there´s no point you'll never get up. But at least some things haven't changed¨.

Sakura walked out the room and into the hallway. She turned left and headed towards the kitchen hoping Sasuke wasn't there. Luckily for her he wasn't there. The only one who was present was Naruto, who was eating cereal and watching television. Sakura scavenged through the messy cabinets trying to find something decent enough to eat. After searching the only thing appetizing were ingredients for pancakes. She thought to herself ´karin, you lucky brat´. She started spreading the ingredients on the kitchen counter when she asked Naruto ¨hey you want some pancakes¨. Naruto responded without looking away from the television ¨we don't have frozen pancakes¨. Sakura continued preparing the mixture, when she said ¨I know, I´ll make them from scratch¨. Naruto quickly ignored his TV show and with sparkles in his eyes he said ¨really? You're the best¨. ¨well I'm that jerks slave for the next year, so I might as well play my part¨. Naruto decided to ignore the television all together and headed to the kitchen to help Sakura with breakfast.

Sakura handed Naruto the carton of eggs to put back in the refrigerator. While he put them away he told Sakura ¨don't worry, just try to stay off his bad side and you´ll be alright. If you´re lucky he´ll just ignore you¨. Sakura knew Naruto was trying to make her feel better, but for some reason it didn't. ´why does this make me feel sad, as if I don't want to be ignored by him´. She sighed and thought to herself ´damn it, It´s that face, he´s so hot´. But thenshe remembered all the interaction that she had with him and she mentally yelled ´but he´s such an asshoe´.

Naruto wasn't the smartest person around. When it came to love he was densest in all of konoha. But when it came to girls liking Sasuke he was an expert. Maybe it was because of the hundreds and hundreds of girls that threw themselves at Sasuke that he learned to pick up certain things. Those hints would tell him that a girl had a thing for his friend and his senses were ringing a thousand rings per minute.

Naruto turned towards the TV and pretended to watch it. He didn't want Sakura to see his goofy expression. He then said ¨yea just stay out of his way, you don't have to worry about him trying anything funny¨. Naruto patiently waited for her response. Luckily he didn't have to wait so long, ¨what do you mean funny¨. The blond prankster tried his best to hold in his laughter and said ¨well I shouldn't be telling you this but I´ll tell you anyway. I don't want him taking advantage of you¨. Naruto took a long pause, trying to draw in sakura´s attention even more. He then continued ¨even though he acts like a complete jerk, he actually gets a lot of girls in bed. Sometimes he gets a different girl every night¨. Sakura stayed in aww, she thought to herself ´I can't imagine him trying to talk to girl and actually being nice to her´. Naruto continued with his fabrication of the truth ¨yeah that´s why you shouldn't be wearing those short shorts and that very revealing tank top¨. He pointed at Sakura´s pink outfit.

Sakura couldn't believe what Naruto was telling her. She thought to herself ´would Sasuke really do that to me. What if Naruto wasn't her and he walked in, and he found me like this. What if he thought I was trying to seduced him and he ripped off my pajama and threw me on the couch and and´. ¨Sakura are you okay, because you started panting and you´re redder than a tomato¨. Sakura responded ¨yea I-I´m okay¨. ´what´s wrong with me I haven't had my first kiss and I´m thinking about this´.

Naruto was laughing so hard in his mind that he said ´I gotch you, now to give the final blow´. ¨yea but don't worry, I´m sure he won´t try anything on you¨. Sakura swiftly asked ¨but why¨. She mentally noted ´damn I sounded so desperate and pathetic´. Naruto continued ¨you´re not really his type. He likes girls with more curves¨. Naruto casually walked to the couch and sat down and said ¨my work here is done ¨.

Sakura stood in the middle of the kitchen talking to herself in her mind ¨what the hell is wrong with me? Why do I need his approval and why do I care what´s his type? I don't want to be with him. He´s nothing but trouble, I just want to go back to school and continue with my boring life¨.

Sakura looked at the counter top thinking things trough. Then doubt started to creep in her head ´wait what if Naruto is just pulling my leg. I bet he´s doing this to see if I get jealous, but I´m not going to give him the satisfaction´. She turned to look at Naruto. But before she could get the words out her mouth to tell him off, the door to Sasuke´s room opened. Sakura dragged the moment Sasuke walked out the room. But instead of the raven hair boy, a purple haired woman walked out. Sakura´s eyes almost popped out. Almost as much as the woman´s chest area. Sakura stared the woman and thought, ´oh my gosh, Naruto was right. Just look at her, her body is gorgeous and it goes so well with that black dress. She must be in her mid-twenties and her breast are just wow´. Sakura stared at the woman´s chest, then at her own and back at the woman´s. Sakura´s comparison was cut short when the woman asked her ¨what do like them kid¨, while grabbing her breast. A light shade of red appeared on Sakura´s cheeks accompanied by an embarrassed expression. Sakura than bowed and said ¨no mam, I mean yes mam, no I mean…. I´m sorry¨.

After what felt like an eternity for sakura, the purple haired woman finally walked towards the exit and told Naruto ¨see you around brat, I left the thing on sasuke´s counter¨. Before she closed the door behind her. She turned her head around and said ¨oh and tell him I had fun last night¨. She winked and closed the door. Naruto answered ¨yeah yeah¨. His face expressed a bored expression, but inside he was laughing his ass off. He then told himself ´anko you mean bitch, you must of heard everything and decide to get in on the fun´.

After moments of looking at the kitchen sink sakura heard Karin come into the kitchen. Karen asked the stunned, pink head girl ¨are my pancakes ready¨. Sakura promised herself she wasn't get to let rage and jealousy get the better of her, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She looked at Karin and said ¨You want your pancakes ¨. Suddenly the pancakes went flying through the air. The force was so great it seemed that they were launched from a canon.

Karin stood there dumbfounded with pancakes and syrup in her hair. Karin sighed and said ¨Why did I have to walk in on one of sakura´s episodes¨. Sakura let out a short scream and stomped off to her room. Naruto finally bursted out laughing and Karin immediately new it was naruto´s fault. She than asked him ¨what did you do¨.


End file.
